


Lock the Damn Door—The Hardison Likes To Watch Job

by crayonbreakygal



Series: Lock the Damn Door [4]
Category: Falling Skies, Leverage
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Team as Family, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: Hardison knew not to look.  He really did.  He couldn't resist. Takes place after season four, parallel with the Falling Skies universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now this one does cross over into porn, pure and simple, just because of Hardison's thoughts on what is going on. This one is a bit fluffier than the others.

Lock the Damn Door—The Hardison Likes To Watch Job

Takes place after season four, parallel with Falling Skies universe

Hardison hadn’t wanted to look.  He so did not want to look, but dammit, Eliot had never fixed the door and he was trying to find this part and there it was.  The aftermath of both Parker and Sophie being angry.  Not just angry, but significantly angry so that the rest of the team were off doing god knew what.  Both Nate and Eliot had slammed their way out of the cabin, armed to the teeth, ready to kick someone’s butt, whether it be alien or human.  Hardison was so glad he hadn’t gotten that far inside his head, yet.

From the looks of it, both the women were very far inside their heads because they had not heard a thing, meaning them leaving the main room and him coming into the storeroom.  Sure, he’d watched porn many, many times, mostly when he was younger and sure not getting any.  Now he knew he was getting some, a lot of some, from two of the people he needed the most.  And one of them decided that he wasn’t enough?  Was that what this was about? 

Parker was going down on Sophie.  There was no better way to describe it.  She had her legs spread wide, one hand on Parker’s head, the other pinching her nipple, hard.  That in and of itself was enough to almost make him come in his pants.  The sight of Sophie’s mouth open wide, little sounds coming out, touching herself that way was enough for any man to come.  The fact that Parker was the one causing her to open her mouth in ecstasy, just perfect.

Was Hardison one of those guys that got off with girl-on-girl action?  What sane male wouldn’t?  Hell, he didn’t disguise the fact the more the merrier.  Eliot had figured that out soon enough, thank goodness because he was tired of giving hints.  Before, back in Boston, he kept quiet because he just couldn’t figure out if Eliot was on the same page with him.  His attraction to Parker was real, very real.  It’s just he still wanted Eliot too.  The man was very fine, but adding Parker made it all surreal. He was living the dream, at least in that department. The rest of the world, not so much.

He watched as Parker hit a particularly sensitive spot on Sophie because she arched her back. Seeing Sophie naked finally did check that box off the list.  She was utterly stunning, long legs, beautifully proportioned. While Parker was more on the slender side, Sophie was curvy and soft skin, if his memory of touching her served him right.  Sometimes he was jealous of Nate because he got to see this as much as he wanted.  Of course, with the mood that Sophie was in, it may not be for a while. 

Parker seemed to be actually enjoying what she was doing, moaning softly as she sucked Sophie in, fingers adding to the mix.  Pushing in and out, Sophie started to writhe on the floor.  The hard on that he had throbbed, but watching this was more important.  Now he saw what the men saw when they watched.  A work of art, a thing of beauty, the human body could do wonderful things. And to make it feel wonderful, two lovely ladies could do what they were doing and cause pleasure.

He could tell when Sophie was ready to orgasm because her body bowed even more. Parker had to hold her down some just to get the job done.  Once it was, Sophie lay panting as Parker crawled up her body, placing delicate kisses as she did.  Parker had to do that to him sometime.  She just had to.  He’d request it.

“I can’t move,” Sophie protested. “Come here.”

Parker made it to Sophie’s face, only she kept going. Hardison almost shouted when he saw that Parker was going to kneel over Sophie now, doing just what she did to Sophie.  Different techniques, but the same result.  He watched as Sophie’s tongue darted in and out, licking and sucking, keeping the thief’s hips still over her so she could work. And the sounds Parker was making?  Now Hardison had to grab himself not to come.  He hadn’t even noticed that his hand had worked down his pants since the rest of him concentrated on what Sophie was doing to Parker.  Parker was noisy too, sighs, groans, taunts for Sophie to do stuff to her that he had never heard come out of Parker’s mouth.  He’d have to remember some of these things, although since he was almost too far gone as it was, he didn’t think he’d remember.

Sophie’s lips and fingers worked on her, finally making her orgasm right in front of him. It wasn’t long before the same thing happened to him. Parker fell over, scooting back toward Sophie to give her a kiss and a hug.  Hardison knew he had to get out of there and fast before they caught him being a peeping tom.  He didn’t trust they wouldn’t devise some kind of punishment if they knew he was there watching and participating for his own pleasure.

“Hope you got some pointers,” he heard Parker say right before he opened the door.

His eyes went wide. Oops, he thought.  I am so busted.  Now they had something to hold over him. He could kind of see how they’d both gotten to this place, with the way the other two men had been acting lately.  The male urge to hit their chests and be all manly wasn’t something that Hardison did. He left that up to Nate and Eliot.  Sure, they went about it differently, but in the end, they both were alpha males, sometimes competing for top dog.  This is why he being in some kind of relationship with Eliot was much better than Nate with Eliot. The two of them would kill each other in days.  Hardison let things slide, Nate held grudges, long, drawn out grudges that lasted decades. 

Parker had voiced once that she thought that Nate and Eliot should just fuck and get it over with, but Hardison didn’t think it would ever happen.  They both had too much pride, too much water under the bridge and every other cliché to deal with, so it wasn’t happening in this lifetime or any other.  It wasn’t like they didn’t have other things to fuck.  He so wanted to see what it was like for Nate and Sophie to screw each other, but he definitely didn’t have an invitation.  Eliot knew, the asshole, because of his curiosity.  Hardison just wondered if Parker saw too, and now that she’d had Sophie, well, there was that.

Changing clothes, Hardison tinkered with some of his low tech for a while, since it was all low tech except for the stuff that Eliot had found from the aliens.  That was all high end, what the hell is this tech.

Eliot and Nate walked back into the cabin right before nightfall, dirty, covered in all kinds of shit that he was not going to ask about, but with supplies and weapons.  Where’d they get those?

“Hardison,” Eliot smiled at him.  “Mech bullets.”

“Whoa. Seriously?  Where’d you get these?”

Hardison looked them over, examining them left and right.

“5th militia had some stocked, gave us some to take with us.  They pierce the armor.  Hot damn.”

“Who figured this out?  I hadn’t even gotten through the gun schematics yet.”

“Guy out of the 2nd Mass is all we heard.  They gotta be down in Charleston by now.”

“Which is why we need to start heading down there now, not yesterday?”

Nate was right. The women were resisting though, pissed that the guys were posturing, trying to make them do things without asking.

“You might want to ask Parker and Sophie about that.  They were pissed with a capital P, among other things.”

“Among other things?” Eliot asked, curious.

“You know, other things.  Women things. Things I do not ask about.”

“Oh great,” Nate sighed. “Where are they?”

“Bedroom. Something about a nap, I suppose.”

He’d seen them head into there hours ago.  Maybe they went for round two, but he hadn’t heard any moans, so maybe just a nap.  He was not going to offer any kind of help to the two of them.  Hardison would rather face their wrath, not Parker and Sophie.

As he watched Nate enter, he didn’t think Nate would come right back out as quickly as he did.  But the man did, looking a bit perplexed and thoughtful.

“Eliot, a word.”

He could hear whispering, then Eliot headed into the bedroom. Maybe they had gone for round two.  Eliot immediately came back out.

“Wanna tell us what’s going on?” Eliot asked.

“Huh?  I’ve been right here the whole time.”  Well, sort of right there.  “What’s up?”

“This is just to get back at us,” Eliot said.

“It could be nothing.”

“That does not look like nothing to me.”

Eliot was agitated, Nate confused.

“You sure you didn’t hear anything suspicious?” Nate asked.

“Suspicious? Nah.”

Absolutely fucking amazing, but certainly not suspicious. He needed to have better word choices if Hardison was even thinking of answering to anything.

“And you had to see it,” Nate answered Eliot, starting to look a little agitated.

“Well, you said to look.  And hey, you saw Parker too.”

“Saw Parker?” Hardison inquired.  “What’s going on?”

“They’re both in there, naked. Asleep, but naked.”

“Can I see?”

“No,” they both shouted.

“Oh come on.  I’ve seen Parker.”

“Not this way you haven’t. Certain body parts are touching. So no, Hardison.”

He had. He was not going to admit it. “What are they curled up next to each other? Probably got cold or somethin’.”

“Or something,” Nate growled.

“Hey, are y’all jealous? I thought we all agreed that there’d be no jealousy?”

The men eyed each other, seeing which one would start acting more jealous. 

“Just not what I expected.”

“Me neither.”

“Hey, she likes the both of you.  And this is Sophie.  Should have known,” Nate said.

“Known what?” Hardison said, wondering what on earth they had seen.

“Sophie is a lot more adventurous than I am, that’s for sure,” Nate told the other two.

“Parker does what she wants.”

“That she does,” Hardison agreed.  “Ok, now that we’ve established whatever they’re doing is typical of them, what in hell are they doing?”

“Just sleeping.  Gotcha,” Eliot laughed.

“Gutter, Hardison,” Nate pointed to him.

Yeah, his mind, his body had been in the gutter instead of thinking about the world outside.  Short respite from the chaos that was now their lives.  What he wouldn’t do to go back to that first year of Leverage Inc., the offices, the cons, Nate drinking, Sophie mad at Nate, Parker a little crazier than she was now, Eliot a loose cannon. Good times, good times.

“Oh, you’re back. Dumbass.”  Parker walked out of the bedroom, naked as can be, not caring that Nate was there also for her to see.

“Oh boy.”

“Oh please.  Get over yourself.”

Parker grabbed a glass of water and retreated back into the bedroom.  Now wasn’t that strange.  Both Nate and Eliot eyed each other again, like the thoughts that were running through their heads were similar.  All Hardison thought was what he wouldn’t do to go into that room.

“Time to uh go to sleep, right?”

With two naked women who either wanted to fuck again or wanted to kill you in your sleep, at least Hardison didn’t have the second option on the agenda. The other two, not so much the first one.

“Maybe we should tell them to put some clothes on,” Eliot suggested.

“Maybe you want to die an early death.  Go ahead. I definitely won’t be right behind you.”

“Rather fight a skitter.”

“Me too.”

“Me not.  Geez, I’ll just go in there and tell them. Easy peasy,” Hardison declared

“No funny stuff,” Nate reminded him.  Jealous bastard.

“Just chill, alright Nate?”

When he walked into the bedroom, there wasn’t much light spilling in from outside. They kept the curtains tightly closed just in case.  They even had taken to not lighting many lights too, which made it damn dark inside the cabin at times.  That’s why they all agreed to not move any of the furniture so they all could memorize the layout and not run into anything in the middle of the night.  Everyone had to warn Eliot if they were getting out of bed too.  He didn’t want to kill anyone in the middle of the night.

“Hey, Soph, Parker.  The guys are back. Clothes on so they don’t know what you did.”

“We didn’t do anything, Hardison,” Sophie whined.

“My eyes beg to differ.”

“Oh, that.  It was fun,” Parker giggled.

“Yes, indeed it was.”

Both women got dressed enough to go to bed while the other men cleaned up and did the same.  As they all settled down, the arrangement as always, Eliot shot up in bed.

“Parker, wanna tell me what you’ve been up to today?”

“Uh, nuthin’. Just waiting for you two assholes to show back up after you acted like jerks.  So nuthin.”

Sophie giggled underneath the covers.

“Hardison?”

“I am not getting into the middle of this. I know nothing.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Parker,” Sophie admonished.

“You smell like Parker,” Nate chided the grifter.  “You smell like Parker.”

“Well, we were taking a nap in here.”

“Ok, Nate.  How do you know what Parker smells like?”

“Not that.  Fuck you, Eliot.”

“I know what you’re talking about though.  Although I have evidence.”

“Evidence?” Sophie hesitated. “Eliot?”

“What?”

“Would you like to sleep on the sofa?”

“Is that a threat?”

“You bet it is,” Parker announced, joining in.

“Did you?”

“Nate, same offer goes to you too.”

“What?  It’s just, you were mad. It’s not my fault.”

“And there you go. You had to say that,” Hardison said as he felt Parker sit up now.

“It’s not ours either.  We all love each other. We all should make decisions together.  This is a democracy, Nate.  Not a dictatorship.”

“And you are not the dictator,” Sophie added.

“You’re right.  I have been a little harsh.”

“A little. How about a lot.”

They’d all been on edge, particularly Nate and Eliot, who had seen more than the others had.  Hardison never wanted to go on scavenging runs, but he did. He’d had to defend himself many times, from aliens and from humans.  It was time they had someone else have their backs, even if they didn’t exactly trust those people fully.  They’d die if they didn’t get some help.

“Anything I can do?” Nate said, almost begging.

“We need to talk this out,” Eliot put in his two cents.

“We will.  In the morning.”

They all lay back down again, pressed against each other as they usually were.

“Nate, stop,” Sophie sighed.

“Sorry.”

“Shh,” Eliot said as he tried to get comfortable.  “Parker, hands.”

“Sorry. I can’t see where to put them.”

“Don’t put them there.”

“Oops.”

“Yeah, oops.”

“Nate?”

“Go to sleep, Sophie.”

“I can’t help that he’s snuggled up against me with a raging hard on.”

“Oh god, TMI.”

“Too much, people.”

“God, why didn’t you take care of that before bed?  Sophie and I did.”

Dead silence in the room.

“That’s what I thought,” Eliot finally broke the silence.

“Don’t say it,” Hardison warned him.

“It’s just a distinctive taste.  Parker kissed me.”

“Way, way, way too much information, Eliot.”

“At least Hardison had the decency to take care of himself before too.”

“Park, Parker, why honey, remember what we talked about.”

“No.”

“What?” Eliot asked.  “Where, what has been going on here? Have you three been having an orgy while we were gone?”

“You left all angry,” Sophie reminded him.

“You gave us no choice.”

Hardison could hear Sophie smacking Nate on the arm. “Bullshit.”

“So the two of you do what?”

“Have sex.  Revenge sex. They say it’s the sweetest.”

“Parker,” all four shouted. 

“Well, it is.  Sophie’s good with her mouth.”

“I am regretting ever mentioning sex to the four of you, ever,” Nate explained, sounding exasperated.

“I’m not,” Sophie did not agree with him.

“I am,” Eliot told the group.

“Oh please. You two know you like to watch,” Hardison told the men.

“Oh, so that’s what you did? Dammit, Hardison.”

“They didn’t lock the door.”

“There’s no lock.”

Dead silence again.

“Not like we’ve ever done that before.”

“Hey, we were just bored,” Parker sighed.

“We didn’t get to watch,” Nate said.

“You bloody, naughty bastard.  I wonder what other kinks you are into?”

“I do not want to know,” Eliot told her, sounding a little mortified.

“I do. Might be fun.”

“Parker.”

“Dirty bastard.”

“You know you like it.”

“Enough with the running commentary.”

They all quietened down and fell asleep, with the exception of Hardison.  There wouldn’t be that much time soon, to experience this kind of closeness ever again. They all loved each other, wanted each other to be happy. There had to be a way to rid the earth of these aliens.   He would make it his life’s mission to figure it out so they wouldn’t have to suffer any more.


End file.
